Entities such as business enterprises, referred to as contractors, often contract with other entities such as other business enterprises, referred to as customers (or clients) to provide one or more services to the customers. For example, a contractor may enter into a contract with a customer for the contractor to provide services relating to one or more applications. The services contemplated by the contract may include development services, enhancement services, maintenance services, or any other suitable services. For example, in the software development field, a development project may refer to a collection of work tasks, with each task having a specific start and end date and a specific software product (e.g., one or more applications) to be delivered. Pricing these services can be challenging from the perspective of both the contractor and the customer.